


sensitive people (with so much to give)

by daskey



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bottom Alex Danvers, F/F, Light Bondage, Top Sam Arias, alex danvers is too gay, sam arias is a tease, yes i did write smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daskey/pseuds/daskey
Summary: It’s been a while for Sam. It's been a while for Alex.It’s never been like this for either of them.Sam and Alex’s explorations into life, love, and sexuality.





	sensitive people (with so much to give)

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this is smut.   
> i just want to post some smut and warm up this tag a little :P 
> 
> enjoy~

They'd hit all the hallmarks of an established relationship, but as far as Ruby, Kara, Lena and the rest knew, they were friends.

Just. _Friends_. Friends who went for dinner together, friends who sometimes shared a bed, friends who helped each other, who cared for each other, who said they loved each other regularly, especially after they had mindblowing sex in Alex's apartment.

Well, nobody knew about that last part. Her neighbours, probably, but Alex couldn't care less about them when she had the perfection that was Sam Arias in bed with her.

Now, Sam was playful. Sam liked to tease, and Sam had suggested something new to mix things up, claiming that it would be fun for the both of them. Alex had been skeptical at first -- Sam was smart, however Sam had decided that maple syrup would be a good idea last time -- but Sam had _promised_ that this time it would be worth it.

She crawled over her on all fours, settling with her legs on either side of Alex’s waist for a brief moment, her breasts very close to Alex’s face as she tightened the ties around Alex’s hands.

Alex licked her lips, she wanted to taste the skin above her head right now but she couldn’t move, and the idea intrigued her, but she couldn’t see why Sam was so excited about it. “I don’t have much experience with this.”

“I can tell,” Sam’s smile as she loomed over Alex was comforting, but it had a dangerous edge to it. “Don’t worry. I’ll teach you.”

Alex tried the restraints again. Fixed just tight enough to stop her from wriggling out.

Sam’s naked body pressed deliciously up against her. The skin to skin contact was addictive, and she started to see why this would be exciting.

She pulled at the restraints a little bit, testing them out, wondering if she could find a way out of them. Sam started to leave soft kisses up her shoulder to the base of her jaw, mouthing at sensitive skin, leaving thrilling little bites here and there to rile Alex up.

It was working.

“Fuck, I want to touch you.”

Sam giggled - actually giggled - and leaned back, smiling mischievously at Alex before ducking down to take one of Alex’s nipples in her mouth.

It wasn’t enough.

“Please, Sam. Don’t tease.”

She teased at her nipple with her teeth.

Sam liked to _play_ with her body. She took her time, she would dance about with whatever place she deemed interesting. She’d let long fingers softly skirt around the edges of faded scars. She’d poke at Alex’s side to make her laugh then bite at her neck when her muscles were tense. She’d leave kisses down Alex’s abdomen, she’d drag her tongue over her hip, then lead her kisses straight up again to capture another nipple.

It was _infuriating_.

“ _Sam_.”

“Yeah, honey? What’s the matter? Feel a little...” her voice was sickly sweet and she played innocent for a moment, resting her chin on her sternum, between her breasts. Alex glared down at her, tugging at the restraints.

“You know exactly what you’re doing to me.”

Sam glanced down to where Alex knew a gathering wetness was building. “Can you wait a little longer?”

She couldn’t believe it herself when she answered “Yes,” to Sam’s question, when she saw Sam’s eyes light up with excitement.

Teasing was her favourite game. It was torture, but it made the pleasure all the more sweeter.

They weren’t the type to play with pain necessarily. Alex got hurt enough in her job, Sam felt bad enough when she would accidentally hurt her with her super strength. Alex found that the best thing to avoid those slip ups was to play with that line between pleasure and pain, to let Sam bite and tug and hold her down using _just_ the right amount of force to get her to the edge.

It was a tightrope walk, and Sam had to keep her head clear to avoid tipping too far to the wayside.

Alex considered herself a pretty good kryptonian trainer. Her methods with Sam were unconventional, but each kryptonian needed a different type of instruction, a different kind of _motivation_.

If the two of them benefited from the _training_ then it was worth it.

It would be worth it.

Sam's hair was soft against Alex's cheek, her breath hot against the sensitive skin of her neck as she mouthed at her skin, biting down gently at first as her hand trailed across the opposite side of Alex's body, going down to cup her breast.

Alex inhaled sharply, and Sam smiled against her skin. Her thigh came up between her legs, only a few inches shy of really giving her any meaningful contact.

A low sound of enjoyment rolled from Sam's chest, and she straddled one of Alex's thighs, her wet heat smearing against Alex's thigh in a way that was just _infuriating_ and entirely unfair. "Oh, you're so wet."

"I wonder why." Alex's wrists twitched in the restraints again, feeling the tug. They'd played with teasing before, but Alex had always been free to turn the tides when she saw fit.

Now she was entirely at Sam's mercy, and from the glint in her brown eyes, the game wasn't going to end any time soon.

She could feel the need, a physical _ache_ in her chest, between her thighs, in a way she hadn't felt before, and she would have taken a moment to marvel in how Sam managed to bring about these new and amazing feelings but -

A shock of pure pleasure, and a sense of overwhelming fullness, and Sam peppered kisses over Alex's taught neck as she let out a relieved cry as two fingers filled her up unexpectedly. "Fuck, _Sam_!"

"I'm the one doing the fucking, Alex," Sam said with a chuckle, and the fact that she curved her fingers _just_ right as she said that infuriated and aroused Alex to no end.

"Shut up!"

Sam laughed, pulling out her fingers slowly. The sensation thrilled her until she was tilting her hips in anticipation of another thrust in, but Sam just stared at her with an amused smile on her face, bringing her wet fingers up to inspect them. She raised an eyebrow at Alex and her smile grew. "I thought you liked it when I teased you?"

"I can't believe I'm- oh shit." She was going to speak, but Sam's tongue was mesmerising as she licked her fingers, not breaking eye contact with Alex. Her center clenched yet again, her hips bucked, the headboard rattled with the force of her straining against the ties holding her wrists. "I can't believe I'm attracted to you," Alex sighed as Sam straddled her waist, her thighs on either side of her.

The ties pulled against her wrists again as Sam palmed both of Alex's breasts, a thoughtful expression on her face. "What's wrong?" She said with a smirk.

"You- just... don't tease now. Don't tease." She sounded needy to her own ears, when her voice hitched. She would have normally been so embarrassed, but she could feel Sam's hips grind down on her for a moment and Sam bit her lip so she had to, she had to give in and whine, "Fuck me."

"I'm not going to." When Alex let out a pained whimper, Sam shook her head, her eyes becoming focused once again and she backtracked. "Not going to tease, that is. Do you want your wrists out?"

Alex nodded eagerly, pulling at the restraints. "Please."

Sam moved to action, her fingers fumbling over the not a few times. She was still straddled over Alex, and Alex watched the sway of her breasts, the way her thighs settled on either side of her.

Then she felt the ties loosen, her hands suddenly freed, and they flew up to tangle in Sam's hair, and pull her down for a sloppy kiss.

Sam gasped against her lips, falling a little heavily onto Alex in her surprise. Her thigh rested in _just_ the right position for a moment, and Alex ground her thighs upwards, nearly crying out at the delicious pressure against her clit.

Sam was distracted by the play of their lips for a moment, but she must have registered Alex's gasp and the heat on her thigh because she hummed against Alex's lips, a satisfied smile on her face.

One of Alex's hands trailed down Sam's arm. Her hand was clammy and uncoordinated but she still managed to grab Sam's hand and lead it downwards where she needed it.

"Please, Sam," she begged, and Sam kissed the tip of her nose, giving her a bright smile. Alex blinked through her haze of lust in confusion, and Sam was supporting herself with one arm, her hair cascading down to one side.

Alex gasped when her fingers came into contact with her clit."I love it when you're needy like this." Sam smiled down over her, watching her face as she worked Alex up quickly and efficiently.

Alex's breaths rose in cadence, and for a moment she forgot she had hands. She tried to draw Sam down again, she needed her closer as the pleasure flooded her system. Sam gave in after a brief moment, kissing her way down Alex's jaw as the pads of her fingers rubbed quick circles over her clit.

One of Alex's hands tangled in Sam's hair, the other arm wrapped around Sam's torso, feeling her shoulder muscles flex as her hand moved between Alex's thighs.

"More?" Sam asked, and her fingers moved a little lower, teasing out a twitch from Alex's hips as she left her fingers just at her entrance.

"Yes,"

"Can I use my mouth on you?"

"Fuck, yes!"

Sam smiled, and trailed down kisses, between Alex's breasts, along her abs, all the way down.

Alex closed her eyes, brought both hands to tangle in Sam's hair, keeping her in place, and cried out in pleasure as her soft lips rested _just_ where she needed them. She clenched her hands, tugging slightly at Sam's hair, and the woman moaned against her clit, the vibration sending a delicious buzz of pure pleasure to her system. That combined with the slow burn as she pushed three fingers inside her meant she could barely form a coherent thought.

Her fingers moved slowly after a moment, making sure the stretch was gentle, giving Alex a chance to adjust, but really she just needed hard and fast. She glanced down, at Sam's head between her thighs, and her muscles tensed as Sam's eyes fluttered open, dark eyes from behind long lashes staring up at her as she sucked _hard._

"Oh fuck," She moaned, and her eyes fluttered shut as the image threatened to overwhelm her. She could feel Sam's other hand, moving up against her skin, up to her heaving chest to tweak at her nipple as she moved in again, and her tongue, her tongue-

Sam Arias was very good at multitasking.

The steady pull and push of Sam's fingers wasn't quite enough. She was taking it slow, trying to be cautious, she cared _so much_ but Alex didn't need caring. She needed to be fucked. "Sam, please, _harder_."

Their eyes met, and Sam raised an eyebrow and picked up the pace. As Alex threw her head back against the pillow with the sudden wave of feeling, she felt Sam smile against her skin.

"Yes!"

It was a given after that. Alex held her hands against Sam's head, keeping her in place as her hips began to meet the thrusts from her fingers, and she felt herself nearing the edge. She was so close. Her breathing grew heavier, then gasping breaths turned to a series of whines that built, grew louder, following the pumping of Sam's fingers inside her-

Sam's hand left Alex's breast, and she pulled herself up Alex's body hastily, not stopping her hand's movements. Alex turned her head to face her, she saw her lips glistening, a streak of her own wetness on Sam's face as she pulled Alex in and let her taste herself on her tongue. The kiss was sloppy, it was wet, Alex's lips falling open as she gasped, nearing her orgasm, and Sam let out a soft noise, a little strangled moan right next to Alex's ear, and she felt Sam's knuckles against her thigh, moving as she touched herself to Alex's noises-

She came with a loud, keening cry, barely having enough air to breathe out " _Sam_!" as her back arched. Every muscle in her body tensed as the long-awaited orgasm hit her, a wave of pure satisfying ecstasy that roared through her. She clutched at any part of Sam that she could reach. Sam's skin was slick with sweat and burned with heat, her mind was filling with white-hot pleasure. Her eyes squeezed shut as Sam continued to work her through it.

She was in a state of pleasured delirium. Sam had fucked her brains out. She tried to catch her breath.

The laboured panting she heard wasn't her own.

Sam was still on top of her, working at herself even as the fingers of her other hand slipped out of Alex's wetness. Alex felt boneless, she could still feel herself twitching with aftershocks of the mind-blowing orgasm.

"Need a hand?" Alex breathed, and Sam's desperate nod told her yes.

It was easy enough to turn them over. Sam was long limbs and strength, but she let Alex take over for just a moment, just so Alex could lay her down and reach down between her legs, meeting Sam's trembling hands at her searing hot heat.

"Okay, fuck. You're so wet." She gasped as she began to rub at Sam, and it didn't take much at all for her to buck into her hand, pulling Alex in for a kiss that ended with Sam moaning into her mouth as her body tensed, and her thighs squeezed around Alex's hand, keeping it there-

"Yes, yes, oh-" And it crested, and Sam's perfect lips parted as she cried out, tendons in her neck tense, her body pulled taut as she rocked up into Alex's hand, rolling through her release. "Oh _honey,_ " Sam all but purred, tugging at Alex's arm to pull her on top of her.

Sam tangled their legs together, wrapped her arms around Alex.  Alex could feel her still twitching through her orgasm, her hips jerking with aftershocks, and she let her fingers trail up Sam's thigh, she cleaned them off in her mouth and watched Sam's eyes follow the movement with interest.

Alex smiled, and as her fingers left her lips, Sam pulled her down for another kiss. They were sweaty, and tired from their respective orgasms. Alex could feel Sam smiling again, and their gentle kiss trailed off to Sam rubbing their noses together with a grin.

"Love you, Alex."

"You're just saying that cause I let you tie me up," she retorted, pushing herself up slightly so she could look at Sam properly underneath her. Sam chuckled, tucking a lock of Alex's hair behind her head as she stared at her from where she lay, her head against the pillow, brown hair splayed underneath her, sticking to flushed, glistening tanned skin.

"Maybe," Sam teased, grinning up at Alex with half-lidded eyes.

That feeling in Alex's chest, the swelling warmth, it was easy to name. She leaned forward and pecked the grinning woman on the tip of her nose. "Love you too, Sam."

Sam's grin seemed to get even wider, she was almost radiating happiness and Alex snuggled into her, resting her head on the pillow next to Sam. She was closing her eyes for a moment, about to relish in that feeling of whole-body satisfaction when she heard Sam tentatively ask "Next time, can we try the blindfold too?"

Alex smirked. "Maybe."


End file.
